


Can't Take The Heat?

by Sasy_B



Series: Ko-Co [4]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alpha Zenigata Kouichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Arsène Lupin III, Possessive Behavior, Stuck in a wall, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Lupin always knows just how to be in the right place at the wrong time, luckily Zenigata is always just behind him, ready to take him... to prison... sure. prison.aka:An untimely heat fic!
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Series: Ko-Co [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Can't Take The Heat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> For a wonderful Anonymous friendo on The Bird App.
> 
> This was a lot of fun!! I adore A/B/O and was really shy about doing anything with a vajayjay but this really pushed me passed that so thanks Anon!! <3

He had planned a smooth escape, flawless and intricate. Out the window, over the next rooftop, through a few alleyways and disappearing into a sewer main to make it out easy. That was the plan. In and out.

Damn that old man Zenigata.

He knew exactly what Lupin was thinking, had every turn cornered off and then some. Any other day this would have been everything Lupin wanted, the challenge, the chase, being the cunning prey to Zenigata’s predatory perseverance, but he really wanted-  _ needed _ this job to go his way. It would begin soon and he needed to be  _ away from here. _

Lupin cut around some risky corners, hearing the Inspector howling behind him, hot on his trail. His slender frame kept him just ahead; the inspector had a rather large build, even for an alpha, even so, he was keeping up better than the rest of his men.

Lupin dug into his jacket, pulling out tricks and traps and bombs, tossing them over his shoulder as he ran, doing everything he could to lose his pursuers. Zenigata evaded them all even as his own men were swept away in the chaos.

Lupin finally managed to put some distance between them, however, and bounded over a neatly trimmed hedge into… a stone wall. He continued his pace, sprinting forward, using all his might to propel himself over the wall... to no avail. He face planted against the hard cobblestone and landed flat on his ass. Quickly, the thief studied his surroundings, he had known about this before the job, the community was completely surrounded by a stone wall nearly four meters high with only a few select, gated exits. None of which was he anywhere near.

_ Think fast, Lupin,  _ He told himself,  _ what do you still have? _

His grappling wire had been cut earlier by some of Zenigata's men, most of his larger explosives had been expended in the chase, he only had a few small charges good for taking locks off doors, he did not think they would do much against the stone but anything was better than getting cornered by his rival and carted off to prison at a time like this.

How embarrassing! Falling into heat in front of your rival? And an alpha no less!

Lupin hurried to set the charges, sweat dripping down his face as his gut churned with the familiar feeling of  _ need. _ He ignored it. It would be satisfied as soon as he was back, safe and sound, in his nest. He took a few steps back and hit the detonator, waiting anxiously for the smoke to dissipate.

It worked! The wall crumbled in shads, only a small opening, Lupin hurried back over, prying at the rubble, trying to widen it as much as he could, pushing away any jagged debris. It would be tight, but that was better than nothing, certainly better than giving way large enough for Zenigata to follow. Speak of the devil:

"Lupiiiiiiiin!"

The thief heard the roar just a ways behind him and scrambled to force his way through the opening. It was tighter than he thought, his shoulders only just fit through, he managed to shimmy half way in before he could not force his way any further, stuck at the hips.

He heard the familiar stomp of heavy leather boots behind him followed by a bellowing laugh and did all he could to push his way through, panic filling his veins as more and more sweat dripped from his brow and his stomach churned again, that familiar pull to natural instinct calling out to him.

He felt Zenigata grab hold of one of his legs and pull,  _ hard, _ nearly managing to yank him back out of the wall, but Lupin pressed his palms against the stone and braced himself, only barely staying put thanks to the snugness of the opening.

"You almost did it this time you little- hey!" Zenigata only just dodged a well placed kick from the thief, grabbing his leg and holding it still. "Don't think you can worm away from me now! As soon as my men get here you'll-"

"Will you shut it old man! I am not in the mood."

The inspector paused for only a moment, noticing the unusual grade of hostility coming from his rival, "What's got you all cranky? You don't normally give up this easy."

"I'm not given' up yet, Pop's! But this isn't whatch’ya think either... damn it just le'me go this time, ok?"

If Lupin did not have his attention before, he surely did now. Zenigata released his legs, certain Lupin could not go forward, and if he tried to slip back and get around him he had his cuffs at the ready. The inspector scented the air, noticing how heavily Lupin had been panting despite his current position. Noted the way his knees shook and-  _ ah, there it is. That scent. _

"My god, you're in heat."

"Shut up, o-old man."

Lupin's mind was beginning to fog over, it was not a good sign when Zenigata's alpha scent reached him and he barely bit back a desperate keen. His options were dwindling, he  _ really _ did not feel like spending his heat in a prison holding cell, but every idea that came to him got trampled by that stupid wonderful scent of the alpha; warm, earthy, Lupin found himself nearly salivating over it and suddenly his sense broke and he finally let out a long, trilly whine.

"L-L-L-Lupin…? K-keep it together for me, alright?" Zenigata cleared his throat, trying hard not to stare at the damping fabric of Lupin's pants.

Zenigata was right, he  _ needed _ to keep his head on his shoulders, except he could not possibly do that when his options might as well be fuck or die… right about now he might prefer die but in that moment it was all he could do to yell out:

"Fuck me!"

“...what?”

“I- I need you to fuck me. If I’m going to prison I’d rather do it with a fresh knot t-than wallow in heat somewhere li-like that… f-fuck me, inspector!”

What the hell.  _ What the hell. _ Zenigata swallowed thick around the bubble in his throat, rolling Lupin's words over and over and over in his mind,  _ did he actually mean… he couldn't possibly- _

But… how enticing. Lupin was in full heat on display for only him now. Something primal twisted in Zenigata and he placed his hands gingerly on Lupin's hips, allowing that tantalizing scent to roll over him.

"Lu- Lupin, you want this? You… You want me?"

"For the love of- put it in me al- already, h- how many time-s are y-ou gonna m- make me say- say it?" Lupin was hiccupping gasps, rolling his hips in an attempt to entice the inspector.

And… how was he to say no?

Zenigata quickly unlatched Lupin's belt, yanking his pants down and letting his hands press and linger on the smaller man’s supple cheeks and well toned thighs, mind growing fuzzier by the second. It would be dangerous, Zenigata reminded himself, all of this, but more so if Lupin was somehow lying to buy himself time to think of a way out of this. Technically omegas could take a knot any time but… outside of heat it could still be risky.

So Zenigata decided despite his desire to  _ take and breed and knot, _ that he would still his instincts for a moment longer; he let his large, calloused hands graze over Lupin’s dripping cunt, rubbing it with only the barest pressure before slipping two fingers into that wet heat. He heard Lupin whine on the other side of the wall and licked his lips as he started to work him open bit by bit. Lupin was very loose but Zenigata knew what the omega was asking for far beyond what he did, this would be an agonizing step for him but one he would take seriously.

His fingers worked slowly at first, stretching and spreading, rubbing at Lupin’s walls to be sure there was plenty of room, adding another finger as he picked up the pace. He could not stop thinking about what it will feel like, having those soft, dripping wet walls surround him, letting himself swell inside- one finger hit a particularly sensitive spot and Lupin yelped, knees shaking as he attempted to grind his hips into the digit again.

Zenigata repeated the action, leaning forward and pressing his face into the cobblestone as he felt Lupin’s walls quiver and contract around his fingers, he heard the thief muttering something in French on the other side and wanted desperately to hear more, his fingers worked harder, thumb moving to press, roll and flick at his clit as his other hand moved to his own belt, freeing his straining cock.

He stroked himself in tandem, gently working himself the rest of the way up as he listened to his rival whimper at his touch; he was too focused on everything else to notice, focused on Lupin's slurs of nonsense, filth dripping from his tongue, focused on his scent, unbearably potent and heady, calling to him, focused on the dripping heat pulsing around his fingers... Too focused to realize, before it was too late, that Lupin was already at his limit.

The thief came in a scream, hips twitching as slick dripped in ribbons from his sensitive cunt. Zenigata pulled his hand away, surprised and awestruck by the sudden climax.

"N-no! More, give me m-moreee!" Lupin cried as he rode out his orgasm.

The scent of pleasure would almost be enough to send Zenigata spiraling over the edge as well if it weren't for his instincts telling him he was not nearly done here. The alpha bit his lip, tasting copper as he pushed himself off the wall and slid immediately into Lupin. The thief groaned, still twitching around the massive cock as he cried out for more.

"Yes! -ah, your t-turn. I'll m-make you come s-so hard you’ll feel it for -ugh- for days!" Lupin choked out, half like a threat, half like a challenge, all as though they were the only two people left on the earth.

It only served to spur Zenigata on more. He pulled back, nearly all the way out but for the head of his cock, and slammed back in with enough force to push Lupin the slightest bit further through the opening. Lupin shrieked with the impact as he tried to rock back onto his rival's cock.

Zenigata thrust a few times, slow and experimental, before he latched onto Lupin's hips and dove in. he was swimming through waterlogged thoughts, body moving all on its own, harsh, demanding its own pleasure before all else, letting that feeling pulse through his system as he rode out his induced rut.

Suddenly, he felt those walls tighten and twitch around his cock, nearly pulling him to his own climax, just before Lupin’s knees buckled and he slipped from the alpha’s grasp onto the ground between him and the wall. The alpha growled in confusion, then regained himself as the scent of heat was now coupled more strongly with the scent of  _ Lupin.  _ Zenigata shook himself out of his fog and looked down at the omega.

Lupin was panting and twitching on the ground, facing away from the Inspector towards the wall. Zenigata watched him kick off his shoes and slacks before rolling over on one hip and spreading his legs open.

"Feels-so good… want m-more," Lupin said with a pleading sort of expression, eyes gleaming, distant, detached. Zenigata watched the way his body twitched and heaved, the way his spread cunt continually dripped slick all over, the way he could not stop scenting the air, trying to breathe in every last bit of that alpha scent. "C'mon in." He beckoned, opening his hips and bucking up to entice his rival.

Zenigata marveled, kneeling down he heard the distinct clatter of handcuffs falling from his pocket and his mind began to race as he looked at the state of the thief before him. He had two options: On one hand, this was the perfect opening to arrest this punk and finally lock him in prison. On the other hand… this was Lupin, they had already gone so far, and despite his own beliefs, there was something about the thief that Zenigata could never in his life deny. The alpha peered down at the omega, noticing angry purple bruises forming on his hips, both from the stone of the wall digging in, and from the inspectors own hands gripping at them in their shared pleasure. He made note to be softer around those areas, then shook his head, reminding himself to focus, to- to arrest Lupin The Third, to do  _ something _ other than simply gawk at his rival's bare cunt.

Lupin let out a long trill, and Zenigata could not help but let one large hand gently push Lupin's shirt up so he could feel at his chest. Lupin responded immediately, leaning in and fitting his face into the crook of the inspectors neck to scent him properly. Zenigata followed in kind, nosing at Lupin's scent glands as the thief's small body arched at those touches.

Zenigata let out a strangled purr, eyes rolling back when he finally cracked the unyielding mystery of Lupin's mouthwatering scent. "You... you're still coming, aren't you." It was not a question. He could tell by the way Lupin twitched and bucked, the way his sore cunt leaked, the taste of his scent on his tongue, the euphoria.

Zenigata paused, allowing Lupin time to finally come down, even as he begged for more and more. He held the smaller man as close as he could, resolving to come back to those thoughts he had already forgotten when they were not drowning in heat. He lifted Lupin into his lap and slid him right back onto his still-hard cock.

Lupin whimpered, clutching at Zenigata as he rutted his hips down.

"Fuck," Zenigata spat, "if… if you arent careful I'm gonna knot you for sure, Lupin."

"Yes, yes!" Lupin muttered enthusiastically into the junction of Zenigata's throat, "Fill me. Gimme y-yer' pups, ohhhhh- wanna have 'em, all for me!"

Zenigata groaned, finally snapping his hips into him again.

"D- don't say that. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to say things you don't mean?" He half heartedly joked, knowing that was exactly not the case, trying not to get swept away in those words of his.

Still, Lupin shook his head, peeling back to lean against the wall.

"N-oo. Yer' good. Yer' the only one I- I want. No one else gets t- to knot m- me... Only Koichi."

Zenigata’s ears rang, he paused his movements for just a moment before clambering to embrace the omega as his hips gained speed.

"That's what I mean… you can't say things like… like-"

"L- like:  _ I'm yours?" _

"...M- mine?"

_ "Yours." _

Zenigata pulled Lupin flush to his body, feeling his knot only just catch at his entrance with each thrust. In a heaving breath he whispered in a harsh growl, baring his teeth:

**_"Mine."_ **

Zenigata bit down on Lupin's scent gland as he stilled his hips and came, knot swelling inside the thief, locking them together.

Lupin winced and whined at all the sensations around him, throwing his head back as he came for the second time around the knot in his cunt, relishing the feeling of hot seed spilling into him, filling him to his limit, cock pulsing against his tight walls, the feeling of sharp teeth breaking his skin and markin him, claiming him, the feeling of strong hands holding him impossibly close to keep the thief from slipping away from his grasp yet again.

Zenigata  _ gently _ pulled his mouth away, lapping at the fresh mark and purring as he nuzzled at Lupin's collarbone.

"Mine…" Zenigata could not help the grin that slid onto his face, practically giggling as a hand slipped between them to rest over Lupin's slightly distended stomach.  _ "Finally." _

Lupin began to purr, arms latching around Zenigata’s shoulders as they nuzzled into one another. Lupin heard Zenigata choke on gasp and laced his nimble fingers in his hair as wetness grew on his shoulder.

"Finally."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> And if you'd like a fucky fic all of your very own go check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan) if you dare. 0.o


End file.
